Time after time
by lanawinters
Summary: Quinn and Santana had been best friends forever, and agreed to make a time capsule together containing their dreams for the future. But what happens when things don't go how you plan and you end up losing someone who means the most to you? Slightly AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. How it was back then

It was years ago, on a warm August day. My best friend and I were 14 years old. When you're that young you could wish for the world and you'd forget about it the next day. Santana and I had always been best friends, ever since that first day of kindergarten when she stole my crayon, and I'd fought back for it. Stupid I know, but that day I got one of the bestest friends I could ever possibly have in my life.

From that day on, we had planned to stick by each others sides through thick and thin, without a single thing breaking that promise. But then you hit high school, and things change. We both made it on the cheer squad freshman year, which excited us to no end, we stuck by each others sides just like we'd promised, and if anyone tried to mess with us, Santana'd have both our backs. That's just how things were, that's how they'd always been, she was like my own personal body guard, and I hers. Whenever the other needed a shoulder to cry on, there was one of us offering one.

That was until we hit sophomore year, Puck got me drunk on wine coolers and I slept with him, which resulted in my pregnancy. I was horrified, I couldn't walk down the halls without people staring at me once they'd found out. Poor little christian cheerio knocked up by Puck, and for once...Santana wasn't there. She'd completely ditched me, she couldn't be seen with the pregnant nobody now. It had only been popularity for her and she couldn't risk losing that status.

I admit, I was saddened to know that now I had absolutely no one. My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant and everything just seemed to be spiralling downwards, I couldn't stop it. I was kicked off the cheerios, kicked out of my home, lost Finn once he had found out that it wasn't his baby, everything was going wrong. And I didn't have a best friend in the world. Only Rachel freaking Berry who kept throwing her friendship at me when I didn't want it, because well, I didn't like her too much and all she wanted to do was be a friend.

As I was saying though, back to that warm August day. Santana came over to my house and we'd planned to go hang out in the forest area behind my house, we'd made a plan to bury a time capsule. It was going to be like our dream box, we brought things to put in it associated with our dreams, that kind of stuff. So we'd set off for the forest with our items in a bag hanging over my shoulder, Santana holding the shovel that we were going to use to bury it.

Once we'd found a suitable place, we started digging, we wanted the hole to be deep enough to the point where it wouldn't be easy for anyone but us to dig up, if anybody had happened to walk by there and start digging randomly, of course it must have seemed silly but we were set on doing this. When the hole had been dug, we kneeled down and pulled the shoe boxes out of my bag, then the items. I smiled at Santana and she smiled back.

"What're you wishing for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me with that trademark smirk on her face.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true now will it?" I answered, giggling as I turned my head to glance at the items I'd brought. "Don't look" I said, snickering as she shut her eyes.

A small agreement we had made was that we wouldn't know what the other brought until the day came when we would dig up the boxes containing our little items. It was supposed to make the whole thing a lot more mysterious.

I'd brought along with me three items; a picture of Santana and I, the friendship bracelet that Santana had made me in the 4th grade, and a tiara. One might question the items I brought, but there's a reason for everything right? I overlooked them for a moment, smiling at each item before I gently tucked them away into my shoebox.

"Okay you can open your eyes, and I'll close mine." I said softly, shutting my eyes. I heard the rustling of her putting her items into her shoebox, then I re-opened my eyes, hearing the lid of her shoebox shut.

"Ready for this?" she asked, turning to look at me, that rare little grin popping up on her face. Santana didn't much smile around well anyone, except for those times when she would give me a simple little raise of the lips, that made me feel giddy. But no one knew that, not even her, it was something I kept all to myself.

"I am, are you?" I shot back, smirking at the latina beside me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she answered before turning to grab her box while I grabbed mine.

I placed my shoebox in the freshly dug up hole and then I waited for her to place hers on top of mine before I stood up and grabbed the shovel that we'd set off to the side. I started scooping up the dirt with the shovel and dumped it all into the hole, making sure it was packed in nice and snug to ensure it looked just as it did before we came. Then I smiled at Santana and wrapped my arm around her, holding her tight for a moment, the smell of roses from her usual scent filling my nostrils, she always smelled like that and my oh my was it a heavenly smell.

"We have to promise to come back after graduation and dig this up, no matter what may happen." I said, glancing at the ground as I pulled away.

"If you're promising, I'm promising." she responded simply, offering a warm smile.

"Promise." I said as I picked up the now empty bag and slung it over my shoulder before offering her my hand.

And with that we set off for my house, not knowing how different things would end up later on, but we had faith that we'd be best friends forever, even if it didn't turn out to be true in the end.


	2. Nobody said it was easy

Quinn sighed as she walked into her next class of the day, which happened to be math. Oh how she despised the subject more than any other. What made it worse? She shared the class with _her_, sat right next to _her_.

Every single day of her life, she was forced to smell that now painful scent of roses and her eyes were forced to meet those chocolate brown ones. It was like a dagger to her heart each time.

_Why'd you have to ditch me? Why'd you care more about popularity over our friendship?_ Her eyes would ask those questions each time she stared at the girl. And in return she'd only get a glance, then the latina would go back to focusing on the thing they were working on together.

Sometimes Quinn thought she could see a small glimmer in her eyes, a little sliver of hope that the two would be friends again. But each time she was only met with disappointment.

_Right. You got pregnant_. She thought to herself as she looked down at her small baby bump, running a hand over it, gently. The blonde chewed on her bottom lip as she looked back up at the teacher who was now speaking to the class, talking about tonight's homework.

"Now, you're gonna have to use your partner for this assignment, so I suggest going over to one another's house or figure something out." Mr. Thompson said, making Quinn's gaze automatically slide over to the darker girl next to her.

"So come to my place at 6 pm?" Santana said in a voice that lacked any type of emotion. Of course nowadays when Santana spoke to her, it was usually harsh words, or she'd give her the cold shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll just uh have my mom drop me off." Quinn said, nodding before turning her attention back to the teacher just as he started talking about their classwork for today.

It wasn't that Quinn had any problems in math, she was smart enough to do the work, she just really didn't like it for some reason that even she didn't know of.

For the next hour, they worked silently on their classwork, only mumbling questions about it to each other occasionally but that was about it. And Quinn was relieved when the bell finally rang, dismissing them from class. Santana stood up, walking briskly out of the room before Quinn even had all her things together. The blonde stood up and walked out of the room, heading for the lunch room.

"What's up girlie?" she heard the voice of Mercedes from behind her and she turned around, offering a slight smile for the girl.

"Oh just heading to lunch." Quinn answered, nodding towards the cafeteria.

"Well come on, we'll eat together." Mercedes offered, looping her arm through Quinn's, heading for the cafeteria with Quinn.

They sat together through lunch, talking about everything that had been going on, how Quinn's baby was and what her plans were for the baby. When lunch was over, Quinn stood up and Mercedes gave her a big hug before heading off to her art class.

The blonde sighed and dumped her tray then she began heading down the hallway to her next class which was English. She was fairly well at that, being as she enjoyed writing, reading and other things among the subject.

* * *

Quinn took her usual seat by the window, it was here she'd often sit, staring out the window at the football field where the cheerios were practicing. She'd sit here and watch Santana as she went through the harsh routine that Coach Sylvester put all the cheerios through, particularly to test who would be the next head cheerio being as Quinn was no longer on the team.

While it hurt to watch the cheerios go on without her, it hurt even more to watch the girl she was so deeply in love with, the girl who used to be her best friend, who was and still is her everything.

"Quinn!" she heard a loud whisper beside her before a jab in her side.

Quinn glanced over to see Tina staring at her. "Huh?" the blonde said quietly, wondering what was going on.

"Mrs. Meyers just asked you a question and she is looking." Tina said through her teeth.

Quinn snapped out her trance-like gaze and looked up at the teacher. "Could you repeat the question?" she asked Mrs. Meyers.

"I asked if you remembered what last night's homework was" Mrs. Meyers said, looking at Quinn with curiosity. She was used to Quinn not being very aware of what was going on ever since she found out the girl was pregnant. Meyers assumed that it just had to do with her being pregnant though because she knew Quinn was a bright girl and usually didn't have any problems with her class or the work.

"Oh" Quinn said, racking her brain to remember what last night's homework was. "It was the essay on what we think about the reading selection we read the day before in class." she answered after a moment.

"Correct, everyone get your essays out and turn them in." Mrs. Meyers said, turning her attention away from Quinn.

"Here I'll take yours up there." Tina said holding her hand out as Quinn pulled her essay out of her bag.

"Thanks Tina." Quinn said softly, smiling at the girl before handing her the paper and watching her walk off to the turn in box.

* * *

By the end of the day Quinn was exhausted and dreading the visit to Santana's house later. She wasn't exactly sure of what was going to happen but it was sure to be awkward being as they weren't really friends and Santana didn't know that Quinn was in love with her. All she had to do was get through Glee Club and then she could go home for a few hours before she had to go to Santana's house. The blonde made her way to the choir room and took a seat by Artie and Mercedes.

"Okay everyone before we get to rehearsing is there anything that you guys would like to sing for the class? 'cause we've gotta come up with some ideas first for our set list and I think it would be good to hear a few ideas from you guys." Mr. Schue said, setting a stack full of papers on the piano.

As usual, Rachel's hand shot up. "Mr. Schue if I may? I'd like to sing one of my favorite songs by-" Rachel started, before Quinn cut her off.

Quinn stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Sorry to interrupt Rachel but Mr Schue, I have a song I'd like very much to sing." Quinn said softly, glancing at Mr. Schuester who just nodded, allowing Quinn to start.

Quinn walked over to the band and told them which song to start playing before moving back to the front of the room.

"Some things we don't talk about. Rather do without, and just hold the smile. Falling in and out of love. Ashamed and proud of, together all the while." Quinn began softly looking around at everyone, who were staring back curiously.

Quinn's eyes flashed to Santana's, who was watching her. "You can never say never, while we don't know when. But time and time again, younger now than we were before. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go." she sang, looking away from Santana now as she walked backwards a little bit.

"Picture, you're the queen of everything. As far as the eye can see, under your command. I will be your guardian when all is crumbling, to steady your hand." Quinn started, looking into each of the glee club members faces as she sang, including Santana's. She repeated the chorus and when she was finished, everyone clapped for her and some stood up to hug her.

"Good job Quinn, we'll definitely take that one into consideration." Mr. Schue said proudly as Quinn returned to her seat.

When Glee club rehearsal was over, Quinn stood up and headed for the entrance, wondering what tonight would possibly bring.


End file.
